Su casa
by Felikis
Summary: Secuela de mi fic "Masaje". Ulrich y Yumi ya son pareja, y él se puede quedar en casa de Yumi esa noche... Como la vez anterior, INCLUYE LEMON.


_Muy buenas. Aquí voy con mi segundo lemon. Recomendable leer antes el anterior, "Masaje", ya que éste es una segunda parte del mismo (aunque en éste se dan detalles del anterior, y puede leerse de forma independiente). Disfrutadlo… o algo así ;)_

— ¡Eres imbécil!

— ¡Paranoica!

Yumi y Ulrich discutían en los patios de Kadic. Había pasado apenas una semana desde que habían roto el "sólo amigos", y habían llegado incluso a acostarse.

El tío de Ulrich llamó al día siguiente para informar a su sobrino de que se mudaba a la Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro (ciudad donde se supone que se sitúa la academia Kadic), para montar allí su consulta de quiromasajes, y quería que su sobrino le ayudara.

Ya había arreglado los papeles para que pudiera trabajar, y el permiso de sus padres, siempre que le quedara tiempo para estudiar.

Dado que la consulta quedaba a pocas calles de la academia, y habían abierto sólo dos días después de que Ulrich se enterase, varios alumnos se habían fijado en ello, y pensaban en ir para comprobar la habilidad de Ulrich.

Para Yumi, esto no habría supuesto un gran problema, de no ser porque ese día, a la hora del desayuno, Herb y Nicholas se habían acercado para pedirle una consulta para Sissi, y Ulrich, aunque a regañadientes, había aceptado.

— ¡No se porqué tienes que hacerle un masaje a esa!

— Los negocios son los negocios, y a veces, hay que hacer estos esfuerzos — replicó él.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Que sacrificio más grande! — dijo Yumi con sarcasmo —. ¡A ti lo que te pasa es que Sissi te pone como una moto y quieres aprovechar!

Ulrich negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me voy. Hoy tengo dos sesiones por la mañana, y no quiero llegar tarde — dijo.

— ¡Pues que te vaya bien! — dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta.

Ulrich llegó a la clínica, se puso la bata (no era necesaria para los masajes, pero su tío había decidido que fuera el uniforme), y fue a la sala que tenía asignada.

Al mismo tiempo, Yumi se había reunido con sus el resto de la pandilla.

— … ¡y aceptó a darle un masaje!

— Oh, Dios mío, como puede ser tan insensible… — dijo Odd en tono cansino.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mi? — dijo Yumi.

— Sí — respondió él —. Te lo tomas muy a pecho.

— No suelo coincidir con Odd, pero es cierto. No creo que pase nada sólo porque le de un masaje — afirmó Jeremy.

Yumi gruñó. En ese momento, Sissi pasó por su lado.

— Yumi, querida, voy a ir ahora a la clínica donde trabaja Ulrich, espero que no te pongas celosa… — dijo en su característico tono irritante.

Yumi esbozó una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca, antes de que Sissi se fuera riendo.

— No entiendo como se ha dado tanta prisa en aceptarla… — dijo Yumi.

— Ulrich ya ha dicho que de momento, no hay muchos clientes, siendo nuevo el negocio — dijo Aelita.

— O eso, o que no puede aguantarse las ganas de verla…

Aelita la miró.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si Ulrich también aceptase darme un masaje?

— Em… bueno, pues…

— ¿O a Emily? ¿O a Tamiya? ¿O a Samantha?

— ¡No es lo mismo! — dijo Yumi.

Aelita la miró con aire ofendido.

— ¿Insinúas que no estoy lo bastante buena para él? — inquirió.

— No hablo de eso. Es sólo que Sissi siempre le intenta seducir… y si la ve sin…

— Ulrich sabe tener la cabeza en su sitio — dijo Odd.

Yumi seguía sin estar convencida.

A la hora de comer, Ulrich volvió de la clínica, y fue al comedor, donde se encontró a sus amigos. Se sirvió una bandeja, y fue con ellos.

— Para un sábado que tenemos la mañana sin clases… — dijo Ulrich al sentarse. En Francia, los sábados también hay clases los sábados por la mañana, en lugar de los miércoles en ese intervalo de tiempo.

Yumi le miró.

— ¿Qué tal el masaje con la hija del dire? — dijo intentando disimular el enfado.

— Pues estuve a punto de no hacerle el masaje… — dijo Ulrich con indiferencia.

— ¿Y eso?

— Porque fue verla sin camiseta… y empezar a calentarme — dijo Ulrich, con tono malicioso —. Es que ya según la ves, está buena, pero le eliminas ropa y sale ganando más…

Yumi apretó con tanta fuerza el vaso que se rompió. Se levantó con tanto ímpetu que la silla volcó, y salió del comedor dando un portazo.

— Te has pasado — dijo Odd.

— Lo se. Pero se lo merecía — dijo Ulrich.

— Pero en realidad no… — intentó decir Jeremy, aunque Ulrich le interrumpió.

— ¡Claro que no! Le di el masaje y ya.

Durante la tarde, Yumi estuvo paseando por la ciudad, y por el bosque de Kadic. Le dolía un poco la mano, aunque no era nada comparado con la opresión que notaba en el corazón.

— Maldito…

Finalmente, empezó a oscurecer. Empezó a caminar rumbo la academia para salir desde allí a su casa. Esa noche, además, estaría sola, ya que sus padres e Hiroki habían salido a pasar el fin de semana fuera.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a Kadic, enfrente de ella apareció Ulrich. Se quedaron mirando con los ojos fríos, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

— Hola.

— Hola.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— A mi casa. ¿Te importa?

— Para nada.

Yumi gruñó, y retomó su camino. Pasó por el lado de Ulrich sin mirarle, pero a los dos pasos, notó que la manga de su camiseta se había enganchado con algo.

Miró que era, pero se sorprendió al ver que era Ulrich quien la sujetaba.

— ¿Te importaría soltarme? — dijo.

Ulrich la soltó, aunque siguió mirándola con expresión neutra. Yumi volvió a alejarse, pero esta vez fue un grito lo que la detuvo.

— ¡Yumi, espera!

Yumi se giró.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo molesta.

— Disculparme.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba Yumi.

— Me ha molestado cómo te has puesto al acceder a hacerle un masaje a Sissi... por eso hice el comentario de esta mañana.

Yumi no respondió al momento. Se limitó a mirarle. Ulrich bajó la mirada.

— ¿Algo más? — dijo ella finalmente.

Por toda respuesta, Ulrich abrazó a Yumi y la besó.

— Perdóname — dijo Ulrich cuando se separaron.

— No se… — dijo Yumi con una sonrisa que denotaba broma —. ¿Qué responderías si tuvieras que elegir entre pasar el resto de tus días con Sissi pudiendo practicar el sexo a diario o pasarlos conmigo pero no volver a tener relaciones carnales?

— Pues tendría que renunciar al sexo…, prefiero mil veces la eternidad contigo.

La sonrisa de Yumi se amplió. Besó a Ulrich.

— Yo también lo siento… Sissi es capaz de sacarme de mis casillas, y no pude evitar pensar que…

— No sufras. Te aseguro que Sissi pierde mucho sin el envase.

Ambos rieron.

— Bueno — dijo Yumi —, no te habrás olvidado, ¿no?

— ¿De qué?

— Este fin de semana estoy sola. ¿No te apetece quedarte?

— Pero… para eso necesitaría el permiso del director, y de mis padres, y…

Yumi le miró sorprendida.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que no…?!

— Era broma. Claro que he realizado ya los trámites para poder ausentarme.

— Que tonto.

De esta forma, ambos fueron hacia la casa de Yumi.

Cuando llegaron, Yumi le indicó a Ulrich que se pusiera cómodo. Decidió sentarse en el sofá que había en el salón y que, por el aspecto, parecía de adquisición reciente.

— ¡Ahora, vengo, voy a traer algo para beber! — dijo Yumi, saliendo con cierta prisa del salón.

Ulrich suspiró, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, mientras se acomodaba.

— Em… Ulrich — dijo Yumi desde la puerta, al cabo de pocos minutos.

Ulrich se giró, y lo que vio le dejó muy sorprendido.

Yumi vestía un camisón negro de tela muy fina. De hecho, todo era visible a través de la prenda. Bajo el camisón, sólo había un sostén y un tanga, del mismo color. Ulrich se estremeció. No se esperaba eso.

Yumi se sentó en el sofá. Ulrich se echó todo lo que pudo hasta el borde del sofá, pero Yumi le siguió.

— Yumi… por favor… aléjate un poco…

— ¿Es que no estás cómodo? — preguntó ella.

— Pues que quieres que te diga… si vas así vestida… bueno, "vestida"…

Yumi suspiró.

— No me digas que te da vergüenza verme así, después de la semana pasada.

Ulrich se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado. A pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de volver a caer en los "placeres carnales", la situación se le hacía incómoda. Si de pronto los padres de Yumi regresaran, tendría problemas muy serios. Pero Yumi no tenía esa preocupación. Se tumbó en el sofá, y pasó sus piernas por encima de las de Ulrich.

Ulrich intentó apartarse. Se había puesto muy rojo, y además, ya notaba la "presión" en la entrepierna. Yumi lo había notado, y satisfecha por la reacción del alemán, le besó.

— Venga. Estamos solos. Sabes lo que quieres. ¿Por qué no lo haces? — le preguntó.

— Como nos pillen, tu padre me mata… si no lo ha hecho antes el mío.

— No te preocupes — le dijo ella suavemente —. Mi padre es muy de palabra, pero no hace nada… vamos… haz lo que más deseas en este momento. Hazlo — le dijo con una voz muy sensual, y le besó el cuello.

Ulrich, que no podía resistirse más, besó a Yumi. Sus manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de ella, y lentamente le quitó el camisón. Empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras Yumi le quitaba a él su chaqueta y su camiseta.

Intentó besarle el cuerpo, pero fue él quien tomó la iniciativa. Aprovechando que estaba encima, continuó besando a Yumi por el cuello, y fue bajando hacia sus pechos, mientras le quitaba el sostén.

Cuando lo logró, se detuvo un momento a contemplarlos, antes de empezar a chuparlos lenta y cuidadosamente. Yumi suspiró de placer, mientras Ulrich deslizaba lentamente sus manos por el vientre y las caderas de la japonesa.

— Mmmmmmm… Ulrich… — suspiró Yumi, complacida.

El alemán se fue retirando el pantalón por comodidad. A continuación, empezó a acariciar el sexo de Yumi, por encima del tanguita, ya húmedo, muy lentamente. La japonesa no puso reprimir un pequeño grito de placer. Tras un par de minutos, fue aumentando el ritmo. Cuando, Yumi no podía cesar su jadeo, Ulrich le retiró el tanguita. Volvieron a besarse, mientras Ulrich le empezaba a acariciar la zona íntima.

Yumi dejó escapar un gemido en la boca del alemán. Sentía la mano de Ulrich acariciándola suavemente, y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Él no se hizo mucho de rogar, antes de introducirle un dedo por su entrada. Ella arqueó su espalda. Su respiración se agitó y gimió.

— Ohhhh… Ulrich…

Ulrich empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de Yumi, besando su piel, hasta llegar donde estaba trabajando su mano. Retiró su dedo.

— ¿Qué vas a…? ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Ulrich había dejado de emplear su dedo para sustituirlo por su lengua. Lentamente, el alemán deslizaba su lengua entrando y saliendo del sexo de Yumi.

Yumi no podía controlar sus gemidos. Sentía las manos de Ulrich acariciando sus caderas y su lengua deslizandose arriba y abajo, antes de empezar a entrar y salir de ella. La sensación que estaba experimentando era maravillosa.

Ulrich fue aumentando el ritmo. Le encantaba escuchar los gemidos de Yumi, que parecían un estímulo para continuar lo que estaba haciendo. Notaba además el sabor de los salados líquidos de Yumi, no los encontraba desagradables. Jugó un poco, moviendo su lengua en círculos.

Yumi, que había tensado todo su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Ulrich ahí abajo, poco a poco fue relajándolo. Disfrutó enormemente el momento, y se retorció ligeramente. Estaba en el cielo. Miró hacia su compañero, y él le devolvió la mirada.

Ulrich subió sus manos hacia los pechos de Yumi, y volvió a masajearlos. Ambos estaban teniendo unas sensaciones muy agradables. Ulrich empezó a alternar la lengua con algunos besos en la zona íntima de Yumi, provocándole todo el placer que podía (y quería) darle.

Sin embargo, ella no quería esperar más. Necesitaba volver a sentir a Ulrich dentro de ella, como la vez anterior. Empujó un poco a Ulrich por los hombros para detenerle, y de deslizó bajo él. Cuando volvieron a cruzarse sus miradas, ella le besó.

— Vamos. Hagámoslo. Ahora — dijo ella, con una voz suplicante,

— Espera un segundo, voy a…

— No. No te levantes, no hace falta. He empezado a tomar la píldora — dijo Yumi, mientras le retiraba el bóxer ayudándose de los pies.

— ¿Pero cuando has…?

— ¡No hables! ¡Entra en mí!

Aquella súbita petición sorprendió a Ulrich. Sin embargo, estaba listo. Separó las piernas de Yumi, lo suficiente para que él pudiese moverse con libertad. Ulrich terminó de quitarse el bóxer y se aproximó a Yumi.

Lentamente, su miembro se deslizó dentro de la japonesa. Yumi volvió a gemir. Como la vez anterior, se quedaron quietos un momento, disfrutando el momento. Yumi empezó a mover las caderas. Ambos gimieron. Despacio, Ulrich empeó a entrar y salir de Yumi.

Se miraban a los ojos, y cada pocos segundos, se daban un fugaz beso. Yumi no tardó en volver a gemir. Sus grititos se mezclaban con el nombre de Ulrich y los besos.

— Mmmm… mmm… sí, Ulrich… mmmm… sigue…

Poco a poco, Ulrich fue aumentando la velocidad. Yumi no tardó en tener su primer orgasmo. La japonesa pasó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ulrich, para que continuase hasta que él también llegase al clímax.

El alemán continuaba a su ritmo, y poco a poco, empezaba a llegar al orgasmo. También dejó escapar un gruñido mientras aceleraba un poco más. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, se lo dijo a Yumi.

— Muy bien, acaba. Ya.

— ¿Qué?

— Vamos… quiero sentirlo — aseguró Yumi, mientras le hacía acercarse aún más a ella, y le besó.

Quedaron así mientras Ulrich aceleraba, y llegaba a su clímax. Yumi sintió los fluidos de Ulrich llenando su interior, y suspiró. Ulrich jadeó. Lentamente, salió de Yumi.

— Has estado increíble — dijo Yumi, mientras se acercaba a él y volvía a besarle.

— Gracias… tú también…

— Pero esto no acaba aquí… — añadió ella sensualmente —. ¿Qué te parece una cena rápida… una ducha conjunta… y a la cama?

— Me parece una buena idea… — dijo él sonriendo.

Se pusieron la ropa interior y fueron a la cocina. Tomaron un poco de ensalada, aunque ninguno parecía tener mucha hambre, pues se iban comiendo los labios.

— Te quiero.

— Y yo a ti.

Al terminar de cenar, se dieron prisa en ir a la ducha. Quedaron un rato de pie, besándose, aumentando el deseo. Ulrich deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Yumi, y le quitó el cierre del sostén. Siguió acariciándole la espalda, y también le fue bajando el tanga. Ella le retiró el bóxer antes de entrar en la ducha.

Abrió el grifo, y el agua caliente cayó sobre sus cuerpos. Ulrich agarró el bote de gel, echó un poco por el cuerpo de Yumi, y empezó a frotarle el cuerpo. Yumi suspiró, y dejó que Ulrich siguiera un rato. El alemán deslizó sus manos por los pechos de Yumi, bajó luego al vientre, bajó hasta la zona íntima, y descendió finalmente por sus piernas.

Cuando se volvió a levantar, se besaron y Yumi le tomó el relevo. Echó el gel por el cuerpo de Ulrich, y empezó a frotarlo, también de arriba abajo. El tórax, el vientre…

Tras terminar con las piernas, volvió a subir. Besó a Ulrich por los hombros, mientras su mano se deslizaba al miembro del alemán. Lo acarició suavemente, antes de cerrar su mano y empezar a masturbarle.

Ulrich gruñó, no creía que fuera a hacer eso. Yumi continuó besándole el cuello, mientras su mano seguía deslizándose lentamente arriba y debajo de su eje. El alemán suspiró. Yumi abrió su mano y la deslizó hasta abrazar a Ulirch.

— ¿Pasamos ya al dormitorio? — le dijo ella.

— Vamos.

Cortaron el agua y corrieron al dormitorio de Yumi. Ella le indicó que se sentara en la cama, mientras ella echaba las cortinas, para evitar las miradas indiscretas de algún vecino. Sin embargo, aún entraba luz suficiente en la habitación para que ambos pudieran ver.

Ella se deslizó por la cama hasta la espalda de Ulrich. Se abrazó a él, y volvió a acariciarle la entrepierna.

— Por cierto… antes no te devolví el "favor" — susurró Yumi en el oído de Ulrich.

— ¿Qué fa…?

Yumi le puso en dedo en los labios, indicándole que se callara. Se movió hasta quedar a su lado. Ella inclinó el cuerpo hacia él, y sin previo aviso, le lamió la punta del miembro.

Ulrich ahogó un gruñido y se estremeció. No se lo esperaba.

— Yumi… no tienes por qué hacer est… ¡ooooooohhhhh! — gimió el cuando Yumi volvió a lamerle.

Satisfecha con la reacción que había tenido el alemán, le besó la punta del miembro y desde ahí fue bajando sus labios, lentamente, y volvió a subirlos. Ulrich gritó. Se resistió a mirarla. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Yumi.

Ella siguió deslizándose en su eje, lentamente, con los labios firmemente apretados alrededor de su miembro, pero con cuidado, y jugando con su lengua. Unos segundos después, empujó con cuidado a Ulrich, obligándole a quedar tendido en la cama. Se movió para quedar encima de él, tumbada también, mientras continuaba dándole placer.

Era la primera vez que hacía aquello, pero los gemidos de Ulrich le daban a entender que le estaba gustando. Miró hacia Ulrich, quien no tardó en devolverle la mirada.

El alemán sintió ganas de acariciarla, pero sabía que muchas chicas no toleraban, y les molestaba que les tocasen la cabeza cuando hacían eso, de forma que se estuvo quieto.

Yumi no tardó en notar el líquido preseminal de Ulrich. Él, además, a los pocos segundos, la hizo quitarse, como ella había hecho. Ella entendió, y volvió a subir hasta él.

— Yumi… necesito acabar ya…

Ella asintió. Ulrich hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero Yumi le echó hacia atrás.

— No, Ulrich. Las dos veces anteriores ya has estado encima. Me-to-ca — dijo la japonesa, besándole entre sílaba y sílaba.

Pasó su mano por el cuerpo del alemán hasta llegar al miembro de Ulrich, y lo dirigió hasta su entrada principal. Se deslizó sin ninguna dificultad tras la lubricación realizada por Yumi.

Ulrich tenía muchas ganas de llegar al orgasmo. Sin embargo, aguantó todo lo que pudo. Yumi subía y bajaba en su eje, con una rapidez muy buena. Sin embargo, no quería llegar al final hasta que Yumi no hubiera tenido el suyo.

Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho. Yumi no tardó en jadear, y un par de minutos después, gimió al llegar al orgasmo. Ulrich la tomó con cuidado por las caderas, aceleró un poco más el ritmo, y también alcanzó el clímax.

Yumi se dejó caer a su lado. Volvieron a besarse, mientras se recuperaban de las sensaciones tenidas.

— Mañana… ¿repetiremos? — quiso saber él.

— Por supuesto… aún hay algo que me da curiosidad probar… — respondió ella pícaramente —. Y si te despiertas antes que yo, avísame.

Ambos subieron por la cama, hasta llegar arriba. Se abrazaron, y se dispusieron a dormir. Yumi se abrazó a él, pasando una pierna por encima de la cadera del alemán, quedando sus sexos en contacto directo. Ulrich, por su parte, se entretuvo acariciándole un pecho a Yumi con una mano, mientras que con la otra la abrazaba también. Sus labios se unieron, y poco a poco, el sueño les venció.

Cuando empezó a amanecer, Ulrich fue el primero en despertarse. Contento, comprobó que no habían cambiado la posición desde la noche anterior. Muy despacio, se separó de ella. Yumi se retorció un poco, quedando bocarriba, pero continuó profundamente dormida. Ulrich sonrió, y antes de que la imagen de Yumi con los pechos al aire le excitase, se fue sin hacer ruido a la ducha. Se dio un agua rápida (sabía que debía haberlo hecho anoche, pero no estaba por la labor), y volvió al dormitorio.

Se acordó de que Yumi quería que la despertase. "Muy bien… pues hora de levantarse", pensó Ulrich. Aprovechando que aún tenía las manos mojadas, decidió despertarla de un modo muy especial.

Se deslizó hasta el sexo de Yumi, y muy lentamente, deslizó un dedo en su interior. Yumi sólo respondió con un "Mmm…" breve. Ulrich continuó su tarea, hasta que Yumi, que había seguido gimiendo, se despertó. Miró hacia abajo, y vio a Ulrich.

— Buenos días — le dijo él.

— Despertando así, desde luego — respondió ella con una sonrisa —. Pero estate quieto, tengo que darme una ducha.

— Entonces, voy a ir preparando el desayuno.

— Muy bien… y ni se te ocurra vestirte.

Ambos sonrieron, y Ulrich salió de la habitación. Yumi se puso en pie, y tras un momento, se dirigió a la ducha. Mientras se enjabonaba, no dejaba de pensar en la noche que había pasado con Ulirch, y no pudo evitar tocarse un poco. Al terminar de limpiarse, bajó a la cocina. Ulrich había preparado café con unas tostadas.

— Hay que reponer fuerzas, ¿eh? — bromeó Yumi.

— ¿Reponer fuerzas? ¡Tengo de sobra! ¿Te lo demuestro? — le respondió él, robándole un beso.

— Ahora no, que no sería higiénico — le dijo ella.

No tardaron mucho en comerse las tostadas. Sin embargo, Yumi se había levantado traviesa. Mientras se tomaban el café, ella dejó que un poco le resbalara hasta los pechos.

— Vaya, que torpe… Ulrich, ¿me-pue-des-lim-piar? — añadió ella con el tono más sensual y juguetón que pudo, separando cada sílaba.

Ulrich suspiró con una sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y empezó a lamerle los pechos. Yumi disfrutó el momento. No tardaron en volver a subir a la habitación.

Ulrich cerró la puerta, mientras le preguntaba:

— Y… ¿qué habías pensado para hoy?

Se dio la vuelta, y vio que Yumi, por primera vez, parecía avergonzada.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó.

— Es… uf, no se como decírtelo… tengo curiosidad por…

Yumi ladeó la cabeza y la echó hacia atrás varias veces. Ulrich tardó un par de segundos en entenderla. Resopló y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

— ¿Estás segura de…?

— Es simple curiosidad… no quise comentarlo anoche por lo mismo. Pero me asusta un poco… ¿cómo lo ves?

— Pues… no se… podemos probar… y en cuanto estés incómoda, acabar… ¿no?

Yumi lo pensó un momento, y asintió. Ulrich no se había planteado la posibilidad de hacer eso (ni de que fuera ella quien sacara el tema), y de hecho, tenía miedo por si hacía daño a Yumi.

Yumi se puso de espaldas y estuvo a punto de apoyarse en los brazos y ls rodillas. Viéndole la intención, Ulrich la hizo bajar hasta que quedó tumbada. No le hacía gracia verla en una posición tan pasiva, y menos la primera vez que estuvieran en aquella posición.

Yumi empezó a temblar. Sabiendo que debía relajarla, Ulrich la besó, y fue descendiendo por su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero.

No muy seguro de cómo debía hacerlo, fue a acariciarla. Sintió que el cuerpo de Yumi estaba muy rígido. Suspiró, e intentando relajarla, empezó a darle un masaje como la semana anterior.

Empezó por los hombros, y poco a poco, fue descendiendo por su espalda. Al llegar a los glúteos, aumentó la delicadeza, y continuó masajeando, hasta que Yumi empezó a relajarse.

— Ulrich… estoy lista…

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí…

Ulrich le separó los glúteos, y se deslizó muy despacio. Apenas hubo entrado, Yumi gimió.

— ¿Quieres que pare?

— No… puedes seguir…

Con mucho cuidado, Ulrich continuó deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar al final. Yumi suspiró.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó, mientras se dejaba caer con cuidado, quedando su cabeza al lado de la de Yumi.

— Sí… despacio…

— No te preocupes.

Se besaron, y mientras, Ulrich hizo unas breves entradas y salidas, sin separarse mucho de ella. Continuó deslizándose lentamente en ella. Cada vez que llegaba lo más dentro que podía, sin hacer fuerza, Yumi suspiraba.

Era una sensación extraña. No llegaba a ser cómoda, pero tampoco la molestaba, ni sentía dolor. Buscó las manos de Ulrich, y las posó sobre su propia cadera. Sentir ahí las manos del alemán le encantaba.

Ulrich también se había logrado relajar. Era extraño ver a Yumi en una posición tan pasiva. Ella torció el cuello para mirarle, y le hizo una señal para que aumentara un poco el ritmo.

Ulrich siguió entrando y saliendo de Yumi, aumentando un poco el ritmo. Tentado, dejó de agarrarse a las caderas de Yumi para acariciarlas. Yumi seguía suspirando. Volvió a tomar las manos de Ulrich, y las hizo subir a sus pechos.

Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición, hasta que Yumi decidió que quería que parasen. Ulrich salió de ella, y la japonesa se dio la vuelta. Se incorporó y besó al alemán.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido? — quiso saber él.

— Diferente… no ha estado mal, pero no creo que se haga algo… frecuente… — le dijo, comiéndole los labios.

Ulrich se acercó a ella. Continuaron besándose un rato, hasta que ella se subió encima de él.

— Bueno… terminemos ya… hazme tuya…

Él levantó a Yumi por la cadera, y la ayudó a bajar. Ambos gimieron. Tenían ganas de terminar. Yumi y Ulrich sincronizaron sus movimientos. Habían aprendido del cuerpo del otro.

Aumentaron el ritmo. Gimieron. Se besaron, sabiendo que iba a ser la última oportunidad de compartir cama hasta dentro de muchos días. Ulrich aumentó el ritmo, y logró tener el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Yumi.

Tardaron un rato en separarse. Ulrich finalmente salió de Yumi. Se dieron una segunda ducha, separados para evitar volver a caer en la tentación. Sonrieron, se besaron un buen rato antes de ir al Kadic de nuevo.

Allí, caminaron despacio, aprovechando que apenas había gente para seguir un rato más juntos, hasta que sus amigos se acercaron a ellos.

— Bueno, parejita, ¿qué tal la noche?

— No vamos a hablar de ello.


End file.
